072614EddyRubi
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering automatedContraption AC at 16:44 -- 04:44:23 CG: =()Hello Ruby?> 04:44:38 AC: Hey there 04:44:57 CG: =()Uhm, I wanted to make a confirmation. Did you have a dream about a golden land where you met everyone you knew?> 04:46:10 AC: Well not -everyone-. that'd be a lot of people. I did see you there though. you looked like a lost puppy 04:46:24 CG: =()... Okay so maybe I was...> 04:46:37 CG: =()But...You looked really radiant in that golden outfit.> 04:46:49 CG: =()I suppose that's why I acted like I did.> 04:50:52 AC: Thanks I guess? anyway dont tell anyone else about the planets unless they ask you first 04:51:23 CG: =()Well I'm only conversing with people who already know about them. I also know that Enzo's suppose to wake up on our planet too.> 04:51:35 CG: =()My friend, Jack, came about him being on derse.> 04:52:04 CG: =()He told me some names of those who are on it too.> 04:53:50 CG: =()I wanted to pass it on to Miloko and the others to see if they recognize any of the names.> 04:55:45 AC: Yeah go for it 04:56:13 CG: =()Let's see... one of them is Sorser and the other is Acenia.> 04:56:39 CG: =()I had to ask Jack to try and keep Derse from sending trouble our way. He's capable.> 04:59:04 CG: =()But in the meantime...I'm wondering if everyone who entered the raffle for sBase had that dream.> 05:00:37 AC: Couldnt tell ya dude. I don't know that much 05:00:52 CG: =()Me neither. I'm still doing research.> 05:00:55 AC: Maybe I should try hacking Skaianet 05:01:05 CG: =()You sure? You're gonna need help with that. > 05:01:21 AC: Pthh. I got AI. All the help I need 05:01:47 CG: =()Well can I at least suggest someone to you?> 05:02:10 AC: Uhh I guess? 05:03:07 CG: =()galimatiasArguria. He's got an AI as well and he makes his own gadgets. He's very superstitious and has a lot of stuff going on with his head, but he's got good resources at least.> 05:03:45 CG: =()His name is Jack, and his AI is Betzy. Just let him know I mentioned him.> 05:04:42 AC: Oh Sleuth! 05:04:46 AC: Yeah I know him 05:04:55 CG: =()You met him?> 05:04:58 CG: =()Wow.> 05:05:06 CG: =()I really am out of the loop.> 05:05:08 AC: That I have. I'm leveling out his Betzy AI 05:05:31 CG: =()Well alright. I'm sure he appreciates it.> 05:05:47 CG: =()Though now I'm worried about you knowing Thiago.> 05:06:01 CG: =()I didn't really want him to end up knowing about you out of bad suspicion.> 05:08:27 AC: Whats everyones problem with him? He seems like a really decent guy. 05:09:22 CG: =()It's a troll thing really. He's in a black rom with Tethys and yet people feel like he has deeper suspicions about his motives for being overly nice.> 05:10:14 AC: Mmm... Ill make my own suspicions. Ive seen to many nice people get burned for no reason 05:10:56 CG: =()Well you can start with a game of chess. Play a few video games with him.> 05:11:04 CG: =()Competitive ones I would recommend.> 05:11:20 CG: =()We both know that a persons real personality opens up in competition.> 05:11:39 CG: =()And if not, you'll at least get to know him better.> 05:12:51 AC: Hmm. Decent idea... Maybe a match of twinstick death machine 05:13:12 CG: =()There you go.> 05:13:38 CG: =()One thing he once said 'there's more to a game than just what's played on the board'.> 05:17:10 AC: Hmm... Maybe something very hard 05:18:17 CG: =()Warhammer.> 05:19:59 AC: Naw I need something im supurb at. 05:20:10 CG: =()... Battlefield.> 05:20:22 AC: needs to be 1v1 05:20:52 AC: Aha! Ill do a fighter. probably King of Fighters 05:21:20 CG: =()soul calibur?> 05:21:58 AC: Eh. Too easy 05:22:16 CG: =()hmm...> 05:22:28 CG: =()Then I think you need to rummage a troll game of it.> 05:22:33 CG: =()Troll Edge> 05:25:30 AC: Wonder if theres a Condesce of Fighters 05:26:01 CG: =()Maybe. We all have specialties.> 05:26:58 AC: That we do. anyway gonna shower. might be back after that 05:27:09 CG: =()Alright. I'll seeya when you do.> 05:27:20 AC: o-o 05:27:22 AC: What? 05:27:27 CG: =()It's a coin of phrase.> 05:27:35 AC: Oh sure thing adios. -- automatedContraption AC ceased pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 17:27 --